Potential Energy
by Wolf Emperor
Summary: Sequel to Proponent
1. Prologue

The Punk'd Prologue 

_I can't believe it, the way you look sometimes_

_Like a trampled flag on a city street, oh yeah_

_And I don't want it, the things your offering me,_

Symbolized bar code, quick ID, oh yeah 

White and black sparks crashed into fragments of gray as the static continued to swirl around a drained vortex like waves smashing against each other on a tempestuous ocean.

Suddenly, the static faded and the security camera perched high on a wall regained its picture of the bus station. Highland Local Bus Station had closed for the night on more them three hours ago.

_Cause I'm a 21__st__ century digital boy_

_I don't know how to live but I've got a lot of toys_

_My Daddy's a lazy, middle class intellectual_

_My Mommy's on Valium, so ineffectual_

_Ain't life a mystery?_

From the outside, the station seemed to be secured. Windows shut, lights out, doors supposedly locked, sure the neglected security cameras were on the fritz but no place was perfect. This was just a normal, lonely bus station on the outskirts of some zone (1).

So why was a group of kids standing in the front lobby after hours?

I can't explain it 

_The things they're saying to me_

_Its going yayayayayayaya, oh yeah_

Everyone was silence. Their muscles were tense. Something was moving behind the large, dark blue counter. Something small but strong that growled as it paced back and forth in preparation.

It jumped on the counter top and gave a quick glance at the six anthros and the two humans that had followed it inside the station. Jaws opened frighteningly as its eyes caught every breath and every movement.

It got ready to attack.

_Cause I'm a 21__st__ century digital boy_

_I don't know how to read but I've got a lot of toys_

_My Daddy's a lazy, middle class intellectual_

_My Mommy's on Valium, so ineffectual_

_Ain't life a mystery?_

It was a Doberman guard dog (2), or to be more précis, what was left of one. The dog looked decade with a large portion of its rib cage exposed and soulless eyes.

The dog leaped at its opponents. It was an awkward leap and it was clear to see that it might have done better if it had had a running start. At that very moment, however, what the dog missed in grace it made up for in aggression. It flew through the air with extended claws and its jaws opened to show rows of teeth ready to bit into the next thing it came in contacted with.

It was headed for a young, yellow rabbit.

_I tried to tell you about no control,_

_But now I really don't know_

_And then you told me how bad you had to suffer,_

_Is that really all you have to offer?_

Blade's eyes glowed crimson as he shot a laser from them and hit the dog in its right shoulder. The creature fell to the ground. It looked stunned for a second but it would soon recover.

_See I'm a 21__st__ century digital boy_

_I don't know how to read but I've got a lot of toys_

_My Daddy's a lazy, middle class intellectual_

_My Mommy's on Valium, so ineffectual_

_Ain't life a mystery?_

Blast reacted first and gave the dog a Brain Blast in its exposed rids. The creature faltered for another second and then gave the girl a ghastly growl.

Blade took the moment to send another laser at the dog. This one hit directly in between the shoulder blades and damaged the top of the spinal cord.

This time it faltered and dropped to the floor dead or re-dead depending on how you see it. With the creature vanquished, the kids made a brake for the black Toyota they "barrowed" and hide a little ways down the street.

_That's what I yearn for (21__st__ century digital boy)_

_Neurosurgeons scream for more (21__st__ century digital boy)_

_Innocence raped with napalm fire (21__st__ century digital boy)_

_Anything I want I really need (21__st__ century digital boy)_

White sparks reappeared in the corners of the picture. In a matter of seconds the picture was re-conquered by static. The video footage was streamed directly into a strongly built man's laptop and then automatically erased from the security camera. He called a clean-up team to go to the station before anyone noticed.

_21__st__ century schizoid boy (21__st__ century digital boy)_

_21__st__ century video boy _ _(21__st__ century digital boy)_

_21__st__ century digital boy (21__st__ century digital boy)_

_21__st__ century sofa boy (21__st__ century digital boy)_

"Punk is the personal expression of uniqueness that comes from the experiences of growing up in touch with our human ability to reason and ask questions."

-Greg Graffin, vocals for Bad Religion

A/N: Remember that I don't own anything. The song, 21st Century, is by my favorite band Bad Religion. Another note; I'm not sure when the Loonatics will be coming but they will definitely have a bigger part in this than in "Proponent".

Vocab-

zone- a farming community that provides agricultural goods for the cities

Doberman guard dog- the Cerberus from the Resident Evil series, more will be reveled later in the story about this creature


	2. STARS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Chapter 1 S.T.A.R.S.

"In local news, the Highland police chief announced that the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Response Team (1) is investigating the events in the Arklay Mountain region. The police have clarified that they do not wish to cause a panic and are requesting the team's presents solely on the recommendation of the Acmetropolis response caption. Recently, there have been reports of several attacks in that area and it is uncertain of what the assailants are. Currently, it appears to be packs of wild dogs at the source but some reports claim that there are human aggressors as well. For the weather, dry today with a high of…"

**Click.**

"Enough of that," Blast had leaned over to turn off the radio of the stationary Toyota, "Highland, USA, the land that good radio forgot."

"You said it," Juice Box agreed with her.

Blast sat in the cab by herself with the car door opened. The boys (excluding Race) were lying about in the back of the truck. They had just woken up a few hours ago even though it was almost noon. But what would you expect? Believe it or not, this would be considered the average side effect of staying up late and fighting a mutant Doberman.

They were hidden on a dirt road that was used as the back entrance to the Highland Community Park. Covered by the summer foliage, the kids waited for Race to return with his survey of the zone they were about to enter.

They had spent nearly a week on the run and those six days had almost exhausted their money supply. Thus, Blade figured, they could get a few odd jobs here to fund the rest of their way up the mountain. They sent their super speed roadrunner to simply check out the place before the whole group moved in.

Suddenly a flash of red and black circled the truck before it tripped over a rock and land unkindly on the ground with a pale, dust cloud floating above him.

Race got up quickly and dusted himself off, "Hey guys," he greeted, " I have good news. There's a guy in town who said he'd hire us for the day."

"Awesome," Blade smirked.

Maybe, this was going to be easier than he thought.

Blade grabbed his backpack and jump off the tailgate of the truck. He landed on the dirt road as more clouds of dust rose into the air around his feet. He started walking toward the road and motioned for the others to follow.

"We're not taking the truck?" Puff asked.

Blast grabbed her bag from the passenger side and jumped out.

She shut the car door with her foot as she answered, "Don't you think someone will get suspicious if they see a 13-year-old driving a car?"

"I guess," Puff shrugged.

They walked as a group to the end of the dusty road. After about 4 minutes, they were on the main road. With no cars in sight, they moved out into the open. It would be a good 20 minutes before they hit town. The forest was dark and every now and then a small breeze would blow, making the leaves on the trees shiver on their stems as if they were cold.

Juice Box stared at the dismal, purple sky that the planet had been cursed with ever since the meteor hit. Unlike the city areas, the country and mountain areas sometimes was given a brake in those gloomy clouds but it didn't look like today was one of those days.

"Hey," Juice Box broke the silence, "I've been thinking and…"

"Uh-oh," Double D said sarcastically. They others snickered.

"Shut up, Double D," Juice Box snapped, "I'm was thinking…well…did anyone see that thing the Loonatics did at the dinner place a few days ago?"

"We all saw them there," Blade answered, "but what _thing_ are you talking about?"

"Well did anyone else notice that their eyes started glowing?"

"Yeah," Slick answered this time, "I read that their eyes emit a glow when they activate their powers and when they are using them."

"Oh," Puff was silent for a moment, "Why do you think your eyes don't do that?"

"Good question," Blast shrugged.

"Maybe," Slick mused, "it's because the Loonatics are more powerful than us."

Juice Box looked a little disturbed, "What makes you think those guys are any better than you are?"

"Well," Slick responded, " for an example, Tech E. Coyote has the power to molecular regenerate and, as you know, I can't do that."

"Yeah," Double D added, "I can't teleport myself like Danger Duck can."

"Blast?" Puff asked wondering what differences the female rabbit had with the elder one.

"Lexie has sonic hearing," Blast replied simply, "I don't."

"Spaz?"

"No thunder."

"What?"

"Slam has thunder mode."

"Okay."

Juice Box looked at the yellow rabbit and the roadrunner, "What powers are you guys missing?" He hated to see his fiends sell themselves short.

"Well, actually," Race answered, "Rev Runner has two on me. I can't fly and I don't have internal GPS."

"Ace has this optical enhancement thing that he can do," Blade stated purely, "but there is something else I should mention."

"What?" the brunette asked.

"We're here."

The kids stood outside the entranceway of a town. It was small and modest. From where the stood, they could see a diner, a number of apartment complexes, a water tower covered in graphite, and lot of farming compounds off in the distance. In general, it looked like a normal, unremarkable zone.

"I got us jobs at the diner," Race pointed to the diminutive restaurant, "the cook said that one guy called in sick, two guys had jury duty, and a waitress had to leave because her sister was having a baby. He also said he doesn't like hiring kids but he is desperate for substitute dish washers."

"Sounds good to me," Blast chimed.

"Hey, Race," Blade addressed the roadrunner, "is there a store anywhere around here?"

"Yeah," Race responded, "by the water tower there's a middle school, and across the street from the school, there is a Wal-Mart."

"Perfect," Blade looked at Puff and Juice Box, "can you guys go and buy us some more supplies?"

"Sure," Puff answered.

"How much money do you guys have?"

"Twenty dollars."

Blade reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten. He handed it to Puff.

"How will we know if you guys are done?" Juice Box asked.

"We'll send someone to get you."

"Okay,"

The kids went to the left and started walking toward the diner as Puff and Juice Box went straight toward the water tower.

"Be careful," Puff called out.

"Yeah, don't brake more dishes then you clean," Juice Box vociferated after Puff.

" Fruit Roll-Ups," Spaz yelled after the two.

"Yes, we'll remember to buy Fruit Roll-Ups," Juice Box answered him.

A/N: Should I get some money for all those products I mention? I think I should. That's cheap advertising right there. But I digress; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I should start to type up a contract with Wal-Mart.

Vocab-

(1) S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Response Team- Named after the team in the first Resident Evil video game. For this fic, however, it is part of a group of a global response team. Founded shortly after the meteor, they provide aid to natural disasters and crimes against humanity all over the world. They have aid centers and representatives located in every major city, including Acmetropolis.

P.S: If anyone is interested, Wikipedia has descriptions and a few pictures of the Resident Evil monsters in case any wish to see them.


	3. Order

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this fan fiction. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Chapter 2 Order

The orange and black bike shined slightly as it pulled into the parking lot. It came to a dead stop and the repetitive humming of the motor silenced in the parking space. The owner got off and kicked his kickstand into place to support the bike.

Rev Runner was right next to Danger Duck in a heartbeat and, as soon as the mallard had his helmet off, he began his usual, high-speed ramblings.

"So-," he began, "I-got-bored-on-the-way-here-so-I-thought-I'd-try-to-clarify-those-blurry-pictures-we-downloaded-from-that-security-cameras-I-didn't-really-have-much-luck-with-most-of-them-but-you-can-see-these-two-a-little-bit-better."

The roadrunner held his communicator in the duck's face. On its screen was a small but detailed picture of two human boys no one was able to identify at the banquet hall were the past unpleasantness occurred.

"Why are you even bothering with?" Danger asked as he turned around to pull the keys out of the ignition, "How long have we been searching for those…things? I don't think we're ever going to find then."

Duck turned back around and gave a glance at Rev's communicator. He sighed and looked up at the entrance doors to the Wal-Marts.

Two boys were exiting the store at that very moment. Two, _human _boys. Two _very familiar, human _boys.

Danger did a double take from the picture to the event before him.

Make those two, very familiar_, teenage-looking, _humanboys with one of them being a _blond _and the other being a _brunette._

Danger did a triple take.

"Oh crap," he breathed.

Meanwhile…

The kids stood outside the diminutive eatery.

"That went better than I had hoped," Blade admitted.

"Yeah," Double D agreed, "that guy paid pretty well, too. Do you think it will be enough to go the rest of the way, though?"

"Doubt it but we can always get more odd jobs if we need to."

"Okay," Blast chimed in, "now who wants to go get Puff and Juice Box?"

"I'll go," Race volunteered.

The young roadrunner took off only to eminently run right into a stop sign. The other kids flinched a little at the painful _clang _sound the collision made but Race just shook it off and started for the water tower again.

Race knew he could be clumsy at times…well…. okay, he was clumsy all the time but he still had a unique passion for running and especially for running fast. Sometimes he found himself falling into some sort of a trance when he was running. Race knew for a fact that, for him, running was one of the funniest things in the world (second only to being with his friends). He loved to just run around to no real destination in mind and see how fast, or, heck, even how slow, he could go. Sometimes he would imagine racing a Roman chariot in the Coliseum or even running with Rev Runner, his hero.

Before he knew it he was at the store. He approached the Wal-Marts entrance expecting to see Puff and Juice Box standing there, waiting for him with bags of groceries. They were but not in the way he anticipated. Race stopped dead in his tracks and instinctively hide behind a 2770 blue Cadillac.

Rev Runner was holding Puff in place. Danger Duck had one hand on Juice Box and the other was being used to call the others on his communicator. The boys saw the young roadrunner unlike the older anthros who seemed to be too preoccupied.

Race felt he should approach them and see what was going on. (They were heroes right?

Why should he be afraid?) But Puff was sacking his head no, trying to advise him against it.

Juice Box's eyes darted around. He knew they needed a distraction right now and he could only think of one.

He pulled away from Danger and began to shout, "I'm out of order?! You're out of order!"

"What the hell?!" Danger shouted.

He started to run after the brunette.

"This whole freaking court room is out of order!"

Juice Box wasn't really trying to get away but he figured that running around yelling every random thing that came to mind.

Danger would try to grab him and the Juice Box would dodge to the left or right to escape him. The two repeated this pattern in a complete circle around Puff and Rev. Rev would always jerk slightly in their direction not knowing if he should help or not.

Slam and Lexie drove up on their bikes and ran over to where the chase was happening. As they approached, Danger disappeared in a flash of light. Juice Box stopped in his tracks and turned around. In another flash, Danger reappeared behind Juice Box and grabbed his arms.

"Okay, okay," Juice Box called out, "You caught me but if you frisk me then I'll punch you in your face."

"Shut up!" Danger ordered.

Slam and Lexie finally came to where they were.

"Evthing okay hen?" Slam asked in his usual grunts.

"Yes, every things okay!" Danger snapped back.

Lexie sigh, "Ace and Tech will be here in a little while. C'mon, we can keep them in that school until the come." She gestured towards the deserted middle school building.

The shock had numbed Race's body, but as he saw two of his best friends be taken away, he felt a small spark of life came back into his body. When the Loonatics were a decent distance away he started to run back to the diner.

"C'mon, hurry up!" Danger shouted at Juice Box trying to get him to walk faster.

He pulled slightly on the boy's arms.

"Ow!" Juice Box yelled as if he was stabbed, "Police brutality!"

"We're not police," Lexie corrected.

"Damn it," Juice Box swore.

"Now, do you see how serious this is?" Danger asked him.

"No," Juice Box replied," I remembered we forgot to but Fruit Roll-Ups. Spaz is gonna be pissed."

A/N: Thank you for the advice. I would have done it for this chapter but I was worried a sudden product name change would be confusing. I'll probably do it from now on but I think I'm going to keep using the car brand names. No vocabulary for this chapter but any questions just ask in your reviews.


	4. Don't Scream

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this chapter.

Ch. 3 Don't Scream

"Where do you live?"

Lexi was trying to be as serene and patient as possible but, with each passing moment, she was finding it harder and harder to keep up her 'kind and understanding' disposition. The blond before her would remain silent, as the brunette would be aggravating in any way he could.

Juice Box had a tendency to rub a lot of people the wrong way, actually, and for once Puff found himself being thankful for it.

"What are those suites made of anyway? Spandex?"

For every question Lexi asked, Juice Box answered her with a question that had absolutely nothing to do with what she asked.

"What are your phone numbers? Do you know where your parents are?"

"Why do you guys have upside-down triangles for logos? Could've come up with something better?"

Puff didn't care what Juice Box changed the subject to as long as they didn't have to talk about their anthro friends.

Lexi let out a sign and got up, "This isn't going anywhere."

She went to the door and motioned for the other three Loonatics to follow her into the hallway.

Danger was the last one to exit and before he left he glanced at Puff and Juice Box, keeping his sight a little longer on Juice Box than Puff.

"Don't even think about trying to get away," he snapped at them before he slammed the door behind them.

"Nah, we don't have anywhere to go," Juice Box yelled back at him.

They two boys were all alone now in the abandoned principles office that they were being held in.

Puff looked at the door. He could hear some faint muttering of the anthros outside but nothing understandable.

"Why do you think we're here?" he asked Juice Box in a hushed tone.

You never could tell if some one was listening.

"Don't know," Juice Box answered in a normal voice.

"What do you thinks gonna happen?"

"They'll probably play 'good cop, bad cop' for awhile"

"How do you know?"

"C'mon, man, you're seem those stupid crime-drama shows before. They always try that to make the bad guy cut a deal with them or confess or something."

"Maybe..."

"Yeah, you see, Lexi, Rev, and Slam are the good ones."

"You think Slam is good!? That guy could bit your head off!"

"Well… yeah, because you can't really understand him so he can't really threaten you."

"I guess so."

"And the duck is the bad one."

"But that's three to one, don't they need to keep a pattern or something?"

As if on cue, the Loonatics reentered the office but this time two new companions accompanied the original four. They must have gone out to the hallway to meet Ace and Tech.

"Three for three," Juice Box muttered to Puff.

"What was that!?" Danger snapped at the two boys.

"Nothing," Juice Box answered and folded his hand in front of him innocently, "We were talking about the latest techniques in crime investigation and interrogation."

"See!" Danger shouted out.

Ace stared at the duck and he continued.

"They won't tell us where they live or who their parents are! We can't even get them to tell us their names!"

"Really?" Ace addressed them now, " Why are you fighting us instead of helping us?"

Ace's voice was calm and commanding but also sounded a little irritated. His anime-style sapphire, eyes were burning into them as if he was trying to see into their souls. His sword pointed ears added to this unnerving air about him that made both boys, to say the least, feel a little shaken.

Juice Box shoved the feeling into the back of his mind

He cocked an eye brow at Ace's comment and smirked, "Nice accent."

Puff swallowed hard. He could tell Juice Box's comments would make probably Ace infuriated before it made him give up like Lexi did.

Ace still continued, "We're just trying to figure out what those things with you were."

Now, Puff and Juice Box were the ones fuming.

"Those _things_!" Juice Box shouted.

"Their our friends, not _things_" Puff said in a slightly more quieter voice than the other.

Ace opened this mouth to reply, but before he even made a noise, a shrill, metallic sound came from the hallway.

Puff and Juice Box jumped causing the metal, school chairs they were sitting to move a few inches along with their bodies.

Ace had turned sharply toward the doorway. He turned to look at the other Loonatics.

"What was that?" Danger asked aloud.

"Let's check it out," Ace ordered, "Slam, Rev came with me. Everyone else, stay here and watch the kids."

The three of them walked out into the hallway. After about ten seconds, anther metallic sound was heard, only this time it sounded closer and a spraying sound came after it.

Five more seconds past with no other sound coming from the hallway.

"Guys," Lexi called out as she walked toward the open door, "are you okay?"

No answer.

"Ace?" Tech called as he walked toward Lexi, "Slam? Rev?"

Still, no answer.

Lexi and Tech started walking out into the hallway.

Lexi turned her head toward Danger, "Stay here."

"Why do I have to stay!?" he yelled back but they where already done.

Now, within five seconds, the harsh, metallic sound came along with the sound of something being sprayed. This one sounded even closer than the last.

"T-tech?" Danger stuttered, "Lexi?"

No sound came from that hallway.

"That's it," he muttered.

He started to walk out of the room.

"I thought you were supposed to stay here," Juice Box called after him.

"Shut up," Danger snarled.

As soon as he was out of the boys' sight, the metallic sound came along with the spraying sound.

With the noise, a thick, silvery mist of knockout gas filled the air. Puff and Juice Box jumped out of their seats and up against the back wall. The mist seemed to stand just outside the doorway as if announcing the bulky figure that was cutting through it.

He walked into the room with ease and stood before the guys as the mist filtered out behind him.

He was wearing heavy-looking armor and cameo with a yellow, star shaped patch on his right arm. He was wearing a facemask with dark glasses over his eyes and a small machine, probably to filter air, where his mouth and nose should have been. The only part of his body that was showing was that top of his head with blond hair in an army-style hair cut.

"Don't worry," he stated, "the gas was meant for the Loonatics. It won't hurt either of you."

Ace's voice had unnerved them but this man's voice was purely frightening.

"Just don't scream."

Meanwhile…

"What do you mean they took them away?" Slick could only stare at Race.

"They did," the roadrunner gasp, "I don't know why but they did."

"Do you know where they took them?" Blade asked

"Yes."

"Okay, calm down," Blast coed.

"Just tell us where they were taken," Double D said.

"They took them to that middle school next to the store."

"Okay," Blade nodded his head, "C'mon, we need to get over there."

"What we waitin' for?" Spaz asked.

They started toward the graphite water tower. The water tower with its bright streaks of spray paint that formed unreadable names on its rusted exterior was acting like the North Star. It was like hope leading them towards their friends. No matter what, they knew they would help Puff and Juice Box.

But will they be able to save the Loonatics, too?


	5. Overburdened

Ch.4 Overburdened

Hell is still overburdened  
I must stand and wait in line  
I may never know for certain  
When will be my time?

The kids had finally arrived at the Highland middle school. They stood across the street from the well aged, brick building. They could see that there were lights on in the hallway but there weren't any living things around the construction. A feeling of uncertainty and angst was in the air. The feeling hang there, suspended around them like a fine mist would after a stormy evening.

Two questions seemed to be on everyone's minds. Why were Puff and Juice Box taken and what had done wrong in their plans?

How was I considered evil?  
Pleasures taken in this life  
Someone granted me reprieval  
Decades spent in strife

"We have nothing to worry about," Slick consulted, "I'm sure it's just a brake down in communication."

Blast turned to look at the young coyote, "Hopefully, that's all it is. I'd hate to think that they suspect us of unleashing those monsters."

"I'm more worried about Puff and Juice Box," Double D stated to the both of them, "Who knows what trouble they got themselves into."

Led to nothing  
Repeated in my mind  
Led to nothing  
If only I was born another time

Blade shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe they want to help us find Jack."

"Wishful thinking," Spaz confirmed simply.

"Yeah, maybe," Race agreed.

"Yeah," Blade nodded, "We were just trying help at the banquet hall and that bus station. I mean… I know we broke some stuff but that was all by accident."

Double D turned to him, "So what? You don't think they followed us all the way out here to help some waiter or somebody file his incurrence claim?"

"Well…" Slick rubbed the back of his neck, " We did steal that truck."

"But it was abandoned," Blast said defensively.

"They could still see it as larceny."

It's the closing of the curtain  
In the play that was my life  
Countless chapters left unopened  
Tragedies inside  
I was fighting for a reason  
Holy blessed homicide  
Seems I have committed treason  
All I've sacrificed

Blade started to walk across the street and motioned for the others to follow. Blast's hand jetted out and caught him by the shoulder to draw him back.

She let her hand drop as she asked, "Wait, what if it's a trap?"

"C'mon," Race tried to sound confident but it was easy to see that the roadrunner was more than a little edgy, "Why would they set a trap? I mean that…that wouldn't make sense."

"Yeah," Slick agreed nervously, "You guys are probably right, anyway. We haven't given them any genuine reason to think of us as a true threat."

Led to nothing  
Repeated in my mind  
Led to nothing  
If only I was born another time

"I guess so," Blast nodded, "But I still don't think it's a good idea to just walk right in the front door."

"I don't think there's any other way to go," Blade turned his head to his friends and then back to the building.

Double D sighed, "Let's just go. What's the worst that can happen?"

"There's nothing to fear but fear itself," Blade quoted before he started towards the school again.

This time, no one stopped him.

Hell is still overburdened  
I must stand and wait in line  
Hell is still overburdened  
How I have been so determined malign?

They walked up the cracking, cement stairway and up to the two, bulky doors. They were painted a bright red paint that was flaking in on the sides and made the doors look as if they were made of plastic instead of metal.

Blade pushed on the pushed through the doors and they gave way easily to his force.

Isn't lucky for them that the doors have been left unlocked?

Hell is still overburdened  
I must stand and wait in line  
Hell is still overburdened  
How I have been so determined malign?

The hallway was empty. The speckled floor gave off a little shine thanks to its annual end-of-the-school-year-wax. The hall light was on but most of the offices on both sides of the antechamber were dark with their doors shut and locked. The only exception was the room with the large, blue door swung wide open welcomingly with the lights on.

The blue door had **Principle **carved into the top of it but just underneath it was a tapped piece of paper with the insignia **Princi-pal **printed on it.

The kids couldn't help but roll their eyes at the corny-ness before entering the office.

Fate is so unkind  
Now I should have known  
Blind leading the blind  
Reaping what I've sown  
If it all amounts to nothing  
Why, then, am I standing in this line?

Much to their surprise, the office was completely empty.

The only things that seem out of the ordinary was two, disheveled chairs and a laptop on the front desk.

"Wh-what do you think happened?" Blast stuttered, "Do you think they left already?"

"Don't know," Spaz shrugged.

"Why would they leave that here?" Double D motioned toward the laptop.

"Maybe it's a clue," Slick ran up to the small computer and tapped the mouse.

The touch made the screen come to live. A video stream started to play with the blonde headed, army-cut man as the lead.

Hell is still overburdened  
I must stand and wait in line  
Hell is still overburdened  
How I have been so determined malign?

He still had his gas mask on and sat at the principle's desk as he spoke as if he were speaking to some unruly students.

He began to speak in an arrogant, almost mocking tone, "I'm sure you children are wondering where your friends are. Well, they're safe…for now but how long they stay that way will be up to you. My employers request that you come to the Spencer Mansion (1) in the Arklay Mountains. The gates will be left unlocked for you but as soon as you enter they will automatically lock until I decide your visit is over. Make sure you all understand that if you choose not to come, then your friends and the Loonatics will become very…distressed."

The screen went black and the kids stared at the machine shocked.

"The machine will now self-destruct," a monotone, computer voice stated.

Everyone gasped as a loud pop sound echoed through the entire hallway.

Hell is still overburdened  
I must stand and wait in line  
Hell is still overburdened  
How I have been so determined malign?

The kids ran out of the small office as fumes of black smoke wafted toward the ceiling.

Everyone was gagging from the smoke that the explosion caused, but, other than that, everyone was okay.

The smoke continued to dance on the ceiling as the sprinkler system suddenly turned on.

Everyone had finished coughing and started at each other as their clothes became soaked with the gallons of water coming down on them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted material included in this fan fiction. The song Overburdened is written by Disturbed.

Vocab-

(1)Spencer Mansion- the setting of the first Resident Evil. This story will have many references to it as well as fallow a similar plot.


	6. Hawks

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review.

Chapter 5 Hawks

They were on their way now. The black Toyota bounced every time it hit a pothole in the dirt road the snaked its way through the mountains. Spaz was driving by sitting on his knees to reach the steering wheel, Race was working the gas and brake petals on the car floor, and Blast was navigating with the help of a gas station road map. Spencer Mansion was in the middle section of the mountains and they were probably going to find it any minute now.

There was a small window behind the seats that, if pushed on, would open outward making the three in the driver's cab able to hear Slick, Double D, and Blade in the back of the truck.

"Was it really necessary for us to wear these hawk shirts?" Double D asked to on one in particular.

He fingered the two necklaces that he had on as they touched the collar that his black T-shirt with the orange hawk emblem. One of the necklaces was the hawk necklace that appeared, along with the shorts and bracelets, at the same time Jack has vanished. The other one was one of Double D's most sentimental possessions, a metal wire necklace with white shell beads strung on it with a copper colored clasp. In the middle of the necklace were six black stone beads (three on each side of the charm) that lead up to a shark's tooth.

Double D rarely became angry or emotional over anything but, ever sense Jack had given the necklace to him, it was seldom off his neck or not in his procession.

"Puff and Juice Box would probably want us to," Blast responded.

"In addition," Slick added, "I think it makes us look united, you know, like an organized, experienced squad of some sort. Sometimes, symbolizes like that can have a small but meaningful psychological effect on opponents."

"Yeah," Blade anxiously glanced around as the car continued to move through the dark woods, "it makes us look like we actually know what we're doing."

Slick just nodded as he looked down at the plain bracelet around his wrist. It was made from a flexible, stretchable plastic with a neon green color the matched the young coyote's fur perfectly but other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary about it at all. Every one of the youthful anthros had a similar bracelet on that was the same color as their bodies.

Then, there were those mysterious hawk necklaces that all the anthros had adorning their necks.

That too, had an undemanding look to it. It had a round, metal charm on a black string. The string was very thick and it had a simple knot keeping it on its owner's neck instead of a clasp. The charm was most likely made of stainless steal with the same hawk insignia on it in the owner's color.

There was nothing, truly, all that remarkable about the items in the very least.


End file.
